


Support

by vivaforever597



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami hates it when Bolin is sad. Inspired by Ryuu and Taiga cuddling in Toradora!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support

He was curled into a ball, as if he thought he were a child, rather than a tall, muscled teenager. She smiled, amused by him as always, even as she felt for him.

"Feeling sad?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied quietly.

She bent down to where he sat on the floor, draping her body over his and squeezing her arms tightly around him. "I'm sorry the world's so difficult," she said, and kissed his ear. "But you know I'm here for you."

He smiled wanly and nodded as he relaxed against her. "Uh-huh." He paused, just enjoying her warmth. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
